Composite structures are rapidly increasing in use throughout industry. The fibers used for reinforcing in these structures often give difficulty during machining as the cutting edge of the working tool tends to fray instead of cutting the fibers. This is particularly true of Kevlar, which is the trade name for an aramid fiber. These frayed fibers must be removed by grinding, sanding, filing etc., by hand; which is time consuming. A milling cutter was developed which gives a sharp cut to Kevlar composite structural laminates, does not leave frayed fibers, and may be operated at desirable operating speeds without overheating.